Electrical connectors have been developed for various applications. For example, conventional test equipment utilizes electrical connectors and test probe arrays to join circuit board electronics and an electronic device under test. This test equipment has been used to test electronic devices from industries as diverse as computing, automotive, and telecommunications. While this test equipment is generally effective and has been used by industry for a number of years, the electrical connector utilized by this test equipment has a limited density. Thus, it some circumstances it cannot be used to test devices having a higher number of contact pads or contact pads having certain types of arrays. Additionally, the electrical connector used with this test equipment has an extensive automated assembly process that solders the connector to the probe pin matrix. This assembly process is complex and makes extensive use of robotic assembly tooling.